Motivos para beber
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Levar os foras de Lily Evans já era um hábito para James Potter. Mas, pouco a pouco, as pessoas se desgastam. Quando ele se vê no Três Vassouras com um copo de firewhisky, ele finalmente se pergunta qual é o seu motivo para beber?


**Motivos para Beber**

* * *

**Autor: **KaruHardRocker  
**Personagem base:** James Potter [POV]  
**Sinopse: **Levar os foras de Lily Evans já era um hábito para James Potter. Mas, pouco a pouco, as pessoas se desgastam. Quando ele se vê no Três Vassouras com um copo de firewhisky, ele finalmente se pergunta _qual seu motivo para beber?_  
**Inspiração:** Uma música, um copo de vodca sobre a escrivaninha e alguns foras de alguém que eu ando "perseguindo".

* * *

Eu olhei para o copo. E o copo teimou em me encarar de volta, não se importando comigo, me chamando para bebê-lo. Que merda! Por que será que tudo o que eu faço é mal interpretado? Se eu dou flores para alguém, quero levar para a cama. Se eu pago uma bebida, quero embriagar e depois levar para a cama. Se eu dou uma cantada bem brega, quero conquistar essa pessoa, depois possivelmente embriagar e então levar para a cama!

- Que merda! – falei baixo, nervoso, olhando para o copo. É dia de visita à Hogsmead e eu, James Potter, quem deveria estar cuidando dos alunos, não tem nenhuma garota consigo e está no Três Vassouras, pouco se lixando para os pobres aluninhos que precisariam dele para salvá-los.

Não que eu queira ter alguém aqui comigo nesse momento. Óbvio que não. Não quero mesmo. Quem estou tentando enganar... Quero sim, e é por isso que estou nervoso. Ou triste. Porque eu quero alguém que não me quer. Juro que não foi proposital, foi um acidente, embora eu já tivesse alguma certeza de que acabaria vindo sozinho... Como todos devem saber, eu tenho uma relação conturbada com uma tal de senhorita Evans, ou, como eu prefiro chamá-la, Lily. Sempre tivemos uma relação um tanto tortuosa... Uma relação de amores por minha parte e de ódios pela dela. E eu não me conformo facilmente.

Bom, tenho que explicar o porquê que estou aqui, com um copo de firewhisky – da minha reserva – no balcão me olhando torto, não é? Pelo menos eu acho que devo explicar. Mas, bem, se não quiserem ouvir, pulem essa parte. É um tanto chata, do meu ponto de vista.

* * *

Lá estava eu, James Potter, ou Prongs, como meus colegas Marauders me chamam, ou ainda Idiota, como o amor de minha vida que não me corresponde, costuma me chamar, ou ainda... Tá bom, parei, parei... Enfim, eu estava lá. Os corredores de Hogwarts sempre foram muito agradáveis, ainda mais quando estavam cheios. Não, não é ironia, juro! Sério mesmo. É que eu sempre fui uma pessoa um tanto pública em Hogwarts. Todos sabiam com quem eu estava saindo, o que eu estava fazendo, onde eu estava. Tenho certeza que se eu coçar minha bunda agora vai ser capa do Profeta amanhã.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam abarrotados de gente e eu admito que, daquela vez, eu não gostei tanto. Estava muito cheio, já que muitas pessoas ficaram no castelo durante essas férias, era mais seguro do que tentar a sorte fora dele, um mundo cheio de _Death Eaters_ grandes – os peixes pequenos estavam na escola – e bem perigosos – os pequenos eu consigo azarar de olhos fechados –, do que arriscar-se fora da escola, o que era uma tremenda bobagem.

Bom, a escola estava cheia, isso significava que haveria um grandioso, e tumultuado, passeio para Hogsmead e, talvez, um baile de inverno. É meu último ano, o sétimo em Hogwarts, o primeiro em que eu realmente tentei sair com a ruiva e – novidade! – também falhei muitas vezes. Uma delas foi a que me levou ao bar Três Vassouras sozinho, sem meus prezados colegas, ou alguma garota para me confortar e tentar esquecer a ruiva, já que estava cercado e rendido pelo Desanimo, que assaltou toda a minha Vontade com sua gangue composta pela Ironia, pelo Desprezo e pelo Fora. Vou explicar como Lily conseguiu reunir essa gangue e foder de vez com o meu sábado.

Eu soube do passeio com antecedência, já que eu sou monitor-chefe juntamente com a adorável ruiva que me despreza. Bem, assim que soube, fiquei incumbido de avisá-la e, como já era esperado, convidá-la para me acompanhar naquele sábado que, até então, parecia maravilhoso. Fui calmamente – lê-se: corri – até ela, na mais pura e nobre intenção de avisá-la sobre o passeio. Juro que meu coração bateu mais forte quando a encontrei, ainda acordada, no salão comunal da Grifinória, com um livro aberto que não prestei atenção no nome. Se não a encontrasse acordada, eu acabaria virando a noite tentando pensar em um jeito de avisá-la, e convidar a dita cuja, bem, hum... Criativo.

– Olá, Evans... – falei lentamente, revelando minha presença na sala quente, cuja a única iluminação era a lareira.

– Potter. – ela falou seca e suspirou, abaixando o livro e dirigindo seu olhar a mim, parecendo terrivelmente cansada. – O que quer? –

Ignorei sua rispidez, ainda empolgado com o passeio. Poderia ser minha chance de ficar com ela, certo?

– É um aviso. O professor Dumbledore me chamou em sua sala para avisar que haverá um passeio bem tumultuado à Hogsmead ainda nesse ano. – falei calmamente.

Ela me olhou e esperou que eu continuasse, meneando a cabeça positivamente, em silêncio.

– E eu... Queria ir com você, Lily. – falei olhando para ela. Até imploraria. Ela suspirou.

Ela desviou o olhar para o livro e voltou a me encarar.

– A resposta ainda é mesma de sempre, Potter. – ela me fitou com um desprezo claro nos olhos. – Se ela mudasse, o que não vai acontecer, eu te chamaria. O que também não vai acontecer. –

Eu assenti e dei um sorriso breve e triste. Meu humor mudou drasticamente. Era previsível que isso pudesse acontecer, mas eu sempre tentava. E essa sensação de dor que sempre acompanhava as negativas de meus convites, era cumulativa.

– Não custa nada tentar, não é, Evans? – sorri e lembrei que não custava nada mesmo... Nenhum valor material, nenhum valor que pudesse ser medido. Só os restos do meu coração já despedaçado há muito tempo. – Boa noite. –

Não esperei pela resposta e parti andando calmamente até o dormitório, onde encontrei meus colegas. Ou quase todos, com exceção de Sirius, que deveria estar em um encontro com uma garota qualquer, na qual ele daria um fora no dia seguinte.

* * *

E isso me levou, nesse sábado, ao Três Vassouras. Vocês podem me chamar de veado, de fresco, do que quiserem, mas se o fizerem, é porque nunca amaram alguém que sequer suporta de você... E ouvir os repetidos "nãos" vai destruindo todas as suas forças e acaba com qualquer ilusão que você criou sobre aquela pessoa com quem você realmente se importa. E isso dói. Dói mais do que um balaço acertar sua cara em cheio a toda velocidade. Porque é uma dor que nunca cura por completo.

E isso me lembra que o copo ainda está me encarando, me chamando de covarde por não querer bebê-lo, de idiota por querer mudar por uma garota que não se importa comigo, de fresco por estar sentindo todas as dores que estou sentindo no meu peito. E de imbecil, já que poderia ter todas as garotas desse castelo, mas só chamo a que nunca vai me querer. E isso fere meu orgulho como uma lança que penetra lentamente por entre seus escudos. Não me importa que seja apenas um copo e que ele não fale de verdade. O que está importando é que sou eu mesmo, ou uma parte de mim, que pensa isso. E talvez seja verdade.

Mas... Agora, como o copo na mão, levando-o a boca, eu estou pensando. Pensando em algo que eu não tinha pensado. Que motivos eu tenho para beber? É por causa dessa sensação de desilusão, que me mostra uma realidade fria? Por causa da rejeição dela? Por que pode ter sido a última gota para mim? Por que ela seria mais feliz sem mim?

Não. Pensando bem, eu não tenho motivos para beber... E é por isso que deixo o copo em cima do balcão e saio para procurá-la mais uma vez. Talvez eu receba um não, quem sabe um sim? Mas o que quer que ela me diga, eu posso me contentar, porque eu tenho certeza que um dia ela vai aceitar, e quando isso acontecer, vai ter sim valido a pena a espera.

E então, a dor desaparecerá. _Definitivamente_.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Bom, essa ficou bem curta, feita de última hora, bem ruinzinha e fraca, admito. Gostei de escrever, foi interessante o jeito que as coisas se desenvolveram quando eu discutia comigo mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado de ler.

**PS: **A música que eu estava ouvindo foi _Lonely Day_, do System of a Down. Raro eu ouvi-la. Quanto ao copo de vodca, eu o bebi. Quanto à garota, ainda estou perseguindo. E vou continuar. Até que essa obsessão minha finalmente acabe, com minhas mãos em sua cintura, e meus lábios, na pele de seu pescoço. Afinal, eu a amo e, não importa quantas vezes ela me negue, _isso_ não vai mudar. _Nada_ vai mudar.

* * *

**Resposta às reviews**:

**philip **# Obrigado por ter lido! Você disse que está boa, mas, na minha opinião, eu não achei tanto. Sinceramente, preferi escrever _Dama na Neve_. Fluiu melhor em meus pensamentos.

**Icaro** # Caralho, meu. Não dava para dizer tudo em uma só? Não, né? Enfim, quanto ao comentário em que James diz que deveria estar cuidando dos pirralhos, etc... Bem, aquela foi a intenção mesmo. Como se o próprio James conseguisse se enxergar, usando a base da narração em terceira pessoa.

**Icaro **# Quanto à pessoa pública, bem, eu creio ter me expressado mal. A intenção era dizer que ele tinha uma "vida pública", no sentido de todos tomarem conhecimento de tudo o que acontecia com ele. Mas, ainda assim, foi uma das coisas que eu prometi a mim mesmo que mudaria mais tarde.

**Icaro** # A intenção quanto à "gangue de sentimentos/sensações/ações" foi mesmo para tornar cada um daqueles citados em um personagem diferente, como se realmente tivessem levado sua vontade, em um sentido literal da palavra. Foi daí que surgiu isso, em uma segunda leitura.

**Icaro** # Eis um problema do site. O tão temido parágrafo. Creio que não exista um modo de usá-lo aqui, mas, no_ MS Word_ ele é essencial, pelo menos para mim, usando a distância padrão do _TAB_. Enfim, apenas para finalizar, obrigado por ter lido. Não sei se gostou ou não, mas, pelo menos, deixou as reviews. Grato!

**lelezuda **# Obrigado! ;D Eu estava meio zoado no dia, mas, por mais incrível que possa parecer, ainda tinha dado tempo - e vontade - de escrever. Pelo que vejo, agradou. :) Quanto ao _PS_, foi minha inspiração. Primeiro veio ele, depois a fic em si.

**Flavinha Greeneye** # Obrigado pela fic, e obrigado pela sorte! :D Não, não fez muito sentido, mas eu peguei a intenção. ;D Bom, eu acho que vale a pena. **Eu** acho. Ninguém na minha família aprova o que eu faço por ela. Mas, ainda assim, ela é definitivamente alguém por quem eu estou disposto a dar a vida. Literalmente. :) Até mesmo antes de meus amigos.


End file.
